Center Stage
by FuckMePumps
Summary: She has never met the man whose green eyes made her go up on that stage and sing, every single Friday night, yet that doesn't stop her from falling for him. But it seems that it isn't the first time she did... 3x4
1. Girl With A Golden Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, or the song 'I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You.'**

-

PART 1, PROLOGUE: Girl with a Golden Voice

The girl tentatively strode up to the microphone at the center stage, bright lights waxing and waning around her, worthy of the heavenly canvas. She herself was stunning; wavy raven tresses cascading over her slim shoulders and backside, wearing a moss-green sparkling dress that barely grazed her feet, and almond-shaped deep violet eyes. Her smile was easy and flawless, her best asset, which was also the ideal cover up for her nervousness. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, and, unbeknownst to the spectators, she was shaking.

A sheer silence swept over the inhabitants of the small building, and only the tottering of her heels was heard as she finally reached her place.

She lifted her head ever so delicately, her chin raised confidently but not proudly. At that instant, as if choreographed, the soft murmurs of the piano sounded. Her mouth parted slightly, and with a twinkle of her vivid eyes, spoke the melodic words.

"_Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming_

_  
Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light _

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do…"

Her voice resonated throughout the room, silken and pure, entrancing her viewers. Remnants of conversations ceased and all halted their doings. They sat still and unmoving as they listened with utmost concentration, as if loathing to miss even one second of this girl's spell.

"_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory_

_  
Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me _

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do…"

By then her reverberation rang to every corner of the area, climbing higher and higher as it passed note after note in operatic Nirvana. Her body hovered and her arms lifted as if she was about to fly, and she seemed to be rapt in her song as everybody else. The piano accompaniment rather hastened to the song's accord, and some people unintentionally leant forward in their seats.

"_I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you  
Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again  
Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay…"_

She poised her mesmeric eyes on each and every face she saw in the darkness, making the tune more lingering and melancholic than it was supposed to be. Then she closed them, angled her head back, her slender waist swaying indistinctly.

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do _

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do

_I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you…"  
_

Her voice drew power and poignancy in the very essence of the risen vibrato, and she held it there for an unswerving instant, and gradually, lowered the tone until it descended into a smooth humming.

It took a brief eternity for the audience to react, but when they were snapped out of their reverie, the quietness flourished into a rampant applause. The satisfied features of the girl, namely Kuki Sanban, blossomed into a terse grin, but her eyes traveled farther, until they shone with recognition.

There he was. His handsome face was somewhat shadowed in the distance of his position, but still visible to her. There was that same reassuring expression that always seemed to say, "Wonderful job. I'll be waiting for your next performance." She liked to imagine that there was a glimmer in there that resembled affection, but his hands only clapped a few times before his gaze left her once more. Nevertheless, the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach remained, even after the applause stopped and she had disappeared backstage to hail entrance for the next presenter.

Her best friend, Abigail Lincoln, was already there, looking like she was about to burst from the excitement within her.

"So…" Kuki began. "How was I?"

Abigail was just about ready to strangle her. "Girl, who ya kiddin'? You were awesome out there! You should have done the song for Zorro!" She exclaimed, immediately throwing her arms around her friend. "I can't believe I never went to one of yo' gigs befo'!"

Kuki nearly stumbled had she not managed to balance herself, until Abigail drew back.

"Thanks, Abby. I kept on inviting you, but you never could come…"

"Well, duh! School was killin'…" Kuki tensed inadvertently. Abigail realized her mistake. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, girl. My bad."

Kuki managed a pained smile. "It's alright, Abbs. No harm done." The subject had always been a source of anxiety for her. In fact, the reason she sang frequently in clubs and bars was to save up money to continue her education. She and Abigail had been best friends since middle school (both lived in Cleveland in their childhood and attended the same elementary, but somehow had no memory of each other), and graduated the same year. The problem was that her grandma, who had taken care of her and her little sister ever since her parents died in a car accident when she was thirteen, couldn't afford to send her to college anymore, and their inheritance from their parents can only be claimed once Kuki turns twenty-one. Now, after a year of putting her studying on hiatus, she had finally accumulated enough to start after summer. She knew Abigail's careless remark was not deliberate; she had always been known as a kind and forgiving person.

After she changed out of her dress, they sat down at a table to let her take a breather. It was Friday night, and they planned to go to the movies afterwards.

"Abby," she said in a hushed voice. "I saw him again."

-

**The rest** **of this story has already been written, but I will only update until I get a sufficient amount of reviews to know how many people are reading this. It will only take a few minutes of your time, and will really mean a lot to me. So please, before you leave,**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Back From Dreamland

**Well, I guesseight reviews isn't too bad, though I pride this to be one of my best work. Thanks toBankarasu, some1 who wants you to update, 3musketteers, iced blossom, Akita, lovebird3000, flirtykuki, and Amie (the first reviewer!) for their enthusiastic feedbacks and helpful criticisms.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, or the song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.'**

**-**

PART 2: Those Dreams We Have

Abigail smirked. "Who? Mr. Future Manager/Potential Boyfriend?" She asked teasingly.

Kuki felt herself redden. "Oh, stop it. He doesn't even know me."

"At least you couldn't say 'he doesn't know I exist.' That's one step to progress. Plus, from what you been tellin' old Abby, seems you have pretty good taste with the fair hair and the bottle eyes sorta thing, so you have nothin' to worry about."

Kuki made do with her friend's playful banter. "I just couldn't get the nerve to approach him. I wish I'm not so timid, you know?"

It was strange, really, because her relatives had always spoken of her as joyful and outgoing when she was younger; but her gregarious nature lessened when she entered her teen years.

"Yo' not shy, girl. Just… around guys you like. Rememba' Chad?"

Kuki blushed deeper. Chad was her high school crush: quarterback on the football team, with the looks and charm to match. Although she had been popular herself as a cheerleader, she never had the guts to befriend him. One look from his denim-blue eyes and she faded into the background. He didn't prove to be much, and one incident turned him off for her for good. Once, at a party on their senior year, some unknown person who somehow knew of Kuki's crush locked them in a closet together. Chad was quick on the move, shoving his tongue down her throat faster than her sister, Mushi, can shriek "Rainbow Monkey Marathon!" Being no match for his strength, she let him kiss her for a while, slimy saliva and all, until someone finally let them out. She spent the next half hour gargling and washing her mouth in the bathroom while Chad got drunk on beer while bragging to his friends about his party conquests.

"This isn't like that, Abby. It's as if we have this kind of connection between us, like we've known each other before. It's all too hazy to be a memory; almost like… a vision. From the past." She gazed off into space and into her thoughts, drowning out Abby's amused reply. "Now I think yo' goin' crazy, Kooks. I'm just gonna go get us some drinks so you can lose yo' head _the right way._"

Meanwhile, Kuki replayed another Friday night in her mind, about half a year ago, the glorious moment she had seen him for the first time. It still seemed so clear to her, like destiny's bounty; though it might also be because she had done this so many times that she knew every single detail by heart.

_She had been working at the restaurant franchise for about three months when she finally decided that waitressing wasn't for her. The salary was higher compared to that cashier job she had at the supermarket, but still not enough. She had been walking home when she noticed the sign on the clear glass window. _

'_Evening entertainers wanted. Schedules vary. Audition inside.'_

_Kuki had taken voice lessons as a child, and from what her teachers said, had credible talent that she ought to make use of. However, despite this, she went in just to give it a go. She was worried, because it's been years since she'd really sang apart from those times in the shower, but it turns out her finely-honed skill hadn't faded over the years of disuse. The club owner, William Uno, a Brit who owned several other business in and out of the country, was astounded and pleased, offering her a slot on a Friday right away. She was surprised by the fairly huge amount presented for every gig, and though it wouldn't be enough to reach her monthly minimum wage, she opted to work at a daycare nearby to make up for it._

_Five days later, she was in the moderate-sized dressing room being given cue directions and final touches to her mascara, and after twenty minutes of hard knots tying themselves in her abdomen, she was shoved onto the stage and unto the unwelcoming harsh lights. It was so cold, the surroundings, the atmosphere, the people, that she nearly ran backstage with her figurative tail literally between her legs._

_Once she recovered from her shock and squinted her way to the mike, she rethought her situation. It didn't seem too bad, aside from the inattentiveness of the club's occupants and their blank, questioning stares when she didn't begin the verse when the piano chord prompted the signal._

_Suddenly, two glinting gems lighted their way into the pitch-blackness; jade stones that belonged to a calm and compelling face that looked at her with none of the apprehensiveness of the other customers, reminding her of something, or someone, that used to encourage her like that when she was young, but no one came up . Silky dirty-blond locks framed the countenance that, in some way, gave her all the self-assurance she needed to croon her lines with a simple nod. _

_Almost immediately, innumerable heads turned in her direction, and stayed there until the last notes of her own rendition of one of her favorite ballads, 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow.'_

"_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

_When her voice ricocheted in the last harmonious statement, unexpected approbation greeted her ears as the firm noise of many hands clapping lasted until she left the stage, reeling, but not before she saw him_, _with a small, approving smile gracing his attractive face that had told her, 'I knew you could do it,' before and after she did so. _

_Since then, though she sang at other places the rest of the week, she always sang at 'The Orange Island' on Fridays, where she first and always saw him in the same corner with that same wonderful, see-through gaze on his features. Though no one else could tell, all the songs she picked to sing were wordlessly dedicated to him, and as she became better every week, she speculated if he had a hand in it, if but only by chance. _

_Sometimes, when the Mr. Uno's son, Nigel, would come by, he was the one who always handed her the paycheck for every gig, and though she'd seen the amount on the slip every time after a show, she always felt like dancing for joy, but that feeling was magnified by the looks **he **always sent her way._

_She knew it was cliché to think about, but she couldn't help but wonder if this is what falling in love is like._

"Hey, Kooks!"

The memory reel lodged and went into eject as Abigail sat back down on the table with two glasses in her hand, one with amber fluid swimming in it and the other with a yellow juice-like liquid in it.

"Oh, hi, Abbs. Where'd you get those?" She pointed to the drinks. Abigail looked at her as if she had sprouted a third head.

"Girl, dontcha' rememba'? I stood up, went to the bar, and _bought_ these. Where were you the last coupla' minutes?"

"Oh, just daydreaming about You-Know-Who." She toyed with the lemon slice on her iced tea.

"By the way, speakin' of dreams, I just spotted a hot numbah on the way to the counter. Talk about dream _boy_. Oh yeah." Abigail downed a gulp of her margarita.

"Yeah? What's he like?" Kuki asked half-heartedly, her head still filled with images of him.

"Oh, somethin' like a foreigner. Looks like a surfer boy without the mullet, and got a cute way of talkin'. Nice build too. Man, I'm gettin' little shivers jus' talkin' 'bout him."

"That's nice, Abby. At least now, you won't torture me when I'm thinking of him 'cause you're too busy gushing about _your_ guy," She teased jokingly.

Abigail punched her good-humoredly. "Kooks, ya know I don't _gush_! I just… like to chat about the rare male specimen that's actually worth chattin' about."

Kuki giggled at her friend's antics. Despite all her problems, Abigail always made it seem like life couldn't be better. Now, she had _him_ to add on her list of everyday blessings.

Maybe it didn't just seem like it. Maybe life really couldn't better.

Else, she was just dreaming.

**-**

**I worked hard, really hard to make this fic what it is. Believe it or not, I actually did research for some topics in the upcoming chapters. A lot of toiling and sitting in front of the computer for hours on end comes with every installment, and I think the least you guys can do to make my life a little bit brighter and better is to please, please**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Your Eyes On Me

**Seven reviews. Where are you guys who kept on telling me to update, and those from the hits? I'm really saddened by this. I mean, if this story is as good as you say it is, why isn't there more feedback? Oh well. Here it is. This is a climax chapter, everyone. Crucial to the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or 'Eyes On Me' from the Final Fantasy soundtrack**

**-**

PART 3: Your Eyes on Me

_Thursday, two weeks later…_

When Kuki entered her small apartment, her landline had already rung seven times before she answered it. She was tired from taking care of rambunctious kids all day, and only wanted to sleep.

"Hello, Kuki speaking."

"Kooks! I got bad news, girl. I can't make it to yo' gig tomorrow," came Abigail's fretful tone.

Kuki's face fell. "What? But, Abby, I _need_ you there. It'll be a big night with surprise guests and local stars and everything, and the owner picked me to perform! I'm gonna sing something really special, and I'm _finally_ gonnago up to _him_. You _have_ to be there. You promised!"

Abigail sounded truly regretful. "I know, I know, alright? I already feel like a traito' doin' this to ya, but it's really last minute. Actually, it wasn't, and I just remembered recently. You know my lil' cousin Aurora? The one I toldya _idolized_ me when we were kids, an' she was like my own sistah, 'specially when Cree moved away? Well, she's havin' her sweet sixteen tomorrow, an' I really, really, _really_ havtah be there. Forgive me, please?"

Kuki felt bad then. She couldn't argue with Abigail, no matter how important tomorrow night was going to be for her.

"You don't have to apologize, Abbs. It's alright," she managed to say without being insincere.

She heard Abigail let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, girl. I totally swear that I owe you somethin' massive, Kooks. An' the party's gonna be held in the afternoon, so if it finishes early, I'll try to make it to Orange Island. 'Kay?"

That lifted her spirits a bit. "Sure, Abby. Say 'hi' to Aurora for me, will you?"

"Of course, girl. You the best, Kooks. Kiss-kiss." Abigail hung up.

"Kiss-kiss." Kuki followed after, putting the phone down with a resolve to practice her song diligently tonight. Without Abigail's support, she was going to need all the help and preparation she can get.

-

_Friday on The Night…_

Kuki checked herself in the mirror one last time before the performer before her finished. Not to be cocky, but she looked extra beautiful.

She had on a satin, celery-green gown that swished softly when she moved; her ebony hair was piled high on her crown in an elegant twist with the loose strands curled with an iron. Her face was fully made up with rosy cheeks and glossy lips, and her amethyst eyes were smoky and glowing. She gave her reflection a test 'mysterious' smile. Hmm. Not bad, not bad at all.

Before she knew it, the emcee was announcing her name and she was thrust onstage with the scene that was both familiar and breathtakingly new to her.

_This is it, _she told herself. _This is your chance to prove yourself, Kuki. Just relax, and be yourself._

As always, it was deafeningly silent in the room, waiting for her to showcase herself. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes. When they opened, they were smiling, and the edges of her mouth curved beneath them.

Tonight, an acoustic guitar and a violin would convoy with the piano for the songs, but it was the tinkling of the piano keys that started the instrumental introduction.

Waiting, waiting… and there. The pianist dropped the note that indicated her entrance to the song, but she didn't need it. She knew this song so well, even in Japan before she moved to the States, that she could wager that it was even imprinted on her soul.

"_Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me…_

_Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar  
My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no…"  
_

Her lilac eyes searched almost frantically for those well-known, well-loved emerald eyes that both haunted and comforted her dreams, but only unfamiliar hypnotized orbs bore into her. Was he even here? Didn't he know that she was singing this for him?

"_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh- did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"_

Her siren voice was then tinged with the semblance of sobbing, giving the song the melodrama it needed, but her sadness was very genuine. The crowd was captivated, _ensnared_, by her priceless liquid treble, for little did they know, she meant all the words she said.

Then, suddenly, an intense gaze pierced its way through the dimness, and happiness washed over her as the dazzle materialized into those striking forest seers. Her voice beamed along with the next lyrics.

"_Darling- so there you are, with that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but surely  
If a frown is shown, then I will know that you are no dreamer…"_

With that and holding the world of her audience in thrall, she effortlessly glided down the center stage stairs, sauntering in the path cut through the throng especially for the performances. Eyes followed her every move as if drawn by a magnet, but hers were fixed solely on him, nearer now, yet still too far to touch. She walked towards his direction, her mike inches from her lips, until she was standing almost directly in front of his table. A spotlight wandered after her.

"_So let me come to you, close as I want to be  
Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"  
_

The words said to come closer, but she knew she could not. This was the boundary for now. She satisfied herself with giving it her all, that sweet, sweet golden wail that held her listeners in high rapture.

"_Darling- so share with me, your love if you have enough…"  
_

She barely kept herself back from stroking his lovely face (she'd never seen him like this before), but there was something missing. Certainly, he had than unchanged expression that screamed an aura of compassion and buoyancy, and he watched in her direction, but instead of looking at her, it seemed like he was looking _through_ her.

"_Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is…"_

_  
_His eyes weren't as dark as she perceived them to be; there was a misty sheen on them, and they weren't so focused.

"_How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice…"  
_

Her gaze moved down to his level, to the side of his table. He was patting something; furry and alive and lying on the ground. A dog. Pretty well-behaved for a German Shepherd. Why would the guards allow a dog inside, unless it was necessary…?

Then it struck her; the astonishing truth.

**He couldn't see her.**

She struggled to keep her voice unwavering but couldn't, out of absolute dismay, and ended her melodious enchantment with a broken but heartrending whisper.

"_Just reach me out then, you will know that you're not dreaming."  
_

The cheers and thundering applause didn't bring her out of her stunned state; it had the opposite effect, for it was surreal to see him clapping his hands almost excitedly, with a big grin on his tender face, for her whom he could not even see.

She forced a smile on her face, for her viewers' sake, but already her eyes were brimming with the unwanted miasma caused by her unshed tears._  
_

She backed away, confusion clouding her mind, past the animated crowd that never failed to congratulate her for the amazing mini concerto, past the horde of crimson roses that were thrown at the path she walked on.

'_He couldn't see me, he couldn't see me…' _Was the only thing that repeated itself in her mind, much like that first meeting memory she held so dear.

As she sat in front of the mirror again, with the occasionally pat on the back or the "Well done" from artists she never thought she would meet, none of it mattered.

He couldn't see her.

**He was blind.**

**-**

**Plot-crucial, I tell you. And it's only gonna get better (or worse, depends on how you look at it). There are alot of things intended for this story, but I will only post until I get maybe five reviews. The number of it devastates me. I worked REALLY hard on this fic, just so youy know. So, yeah, there you go, please, please, please, please**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Once Upon A Time

**Wow. Eight to nine reviews for the last chapter IN 24 HOURS. I find that incredibly amazing, because in the past ones it takes about week to accumulate even five reviews. Anyway, since you guys have been great, here's the next chappie:)**

-

PART 4: Once Upon A Time

The initial shock of discovering his… disability eventually wore off after a few minutes of contemplation.

'_If there really was a bond between us,' _she told herself. _'Then being sightless wouldn't have anything to do with it. In spite of everything, love conquers all, doesn't it?'_

She wiped her streaked mascara off with the back of her hand, she pushed her chair back, and the protesting squeals of the wooden legs were an assurance instead of a nuisance.

'_I can do this,' _she stated firmly.

She changed into black slacks, a green sweater her grandma made her with a plain white shirt underneath, along with domino flip-flops, put a dab of lip gloss to replace the ruined makeup, and brushed her hair until it was almost straight again. There. Plain but pretty; the perfect look, more suitable, she now grasped, than her glamorous makeover awhile ago. This was better, more real, more her. And it wasn't like he could see her anyway. She smirked at the thought. Things were looking up.

Kuki left backstage and made her way to his table, where her presence made his dog bark warily.

"Woah, Sheil, it's o'roight," he soothed with an unmistakable thick accent. "Is everythin' o'roight, mate? Any way ah can help ya?" Now he was looking in her direction. He must have heard her footsteps; she read somewhere that the obstruction of one of the senses could greatly enhance the others.

"Me?" She found herself asking. "Oh, it's nothing. I just saw you earlier and wondered if you were okay, sitting here by yourself." She rooted inwardly. _'Smooth! Nice save, Kooks.'_

"Well, that's very nice of ya, mahlady." He extended his hand and she placed hers on it, skin tingling at the contact. Instead of shaking it, however, he drew it to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on it.

Her heart began thudding against her ribs like a battering ram. The pressure of his lips on her flesh was something she had only dreamed about.

"Now, why don't ya sit down. Mah name's Wally Beatles, to whom it may concern."

_Wally Beatles. _After all this time, she finally knew his name! She wondered vaguely what his whole name was. Wallace? William? Then it registered: Wallabee. Her brow furrowed. Now how could she know that? Maybe because she deemed that he had an Australian accent, and wallabies are found in Australia. For some reason, the name stuck itself in her conscious, pounding at some imaginary prison where her memories were stored. She shook her head, as if that would rid her of her thoughts. She took a seat across from him.

"I'm Kuki, Kuki Sanban. Pleasure to meet you," she replied, blushing a bit. It was just so unbelievable that she was talking to him now!

"Nah, the pleasure's all moine. Kuki Sanban? Now where have ah… hey, ya're the one who sang that wonderful song? _Eyes On Me_, the title is? Ah knew it from one of the games ah played a kid. Final Fantasy, it was called. 'Course it was in Japanese then, but the tune's really definite…"

He knew the song! She thought she might faint. "Yeah, that's right. It's been one of my favorites, growing up. I thought I'd sing a song that's important to me on this special night." She hoped he would get at what she was hinting at, but to be honest, it was indistinct.

"Oh yeah, how could ah forget your voice? Ah've been hearin' ya singin' every Friday ah come to this place. Ya've got the most beautiful voice ah've ever heard, Kuki, not to sound patronizin' or anythin'. It's weird how ya're not yet picked up by some recordin' producer."

Her heart skipped a beat, cliché as it might sound. _'It's all because of you.' _She wanted to tell him… badly. Instead, she opted for"Thanks. And you can just call me Kooks, if you want."

He sipped from his drink, leaning back. "Kooks. Ah like the sound of that. Almost makes me think if ah heard it before, somewhere… but, nah, can't be it…"

"So, um, what's your dog's name? He's a gorgeous one," she commented suddenly.

Wally laughed. A deep, rich laugh, from the abdomen. The earnest kind. "He? Well, you mean she. And ah can't really tell if she's a looker, though ah wish ah could…" He trailed off.

She understood what was wrong. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, it's o'roight. Don't mind me. Ah get precious like that sometimes, 'cause of the blind thing. But mah girl here's been helpin' me get through it, roight?" He ran his fingers through the dog's side, making it emit a soft, contented growl.

"'Er name's Sheila." Sheila yelped at the sound of her name. Kuki reached over to touch the bristly fur. Sheila licked her hand.

"She's very polite," she said, giggling. Wally smiled. "Well, ah think she likes ya. Ah can feel her tail waggin' and ah hear her pantin' like she always does when 'er tongue's hangin' out."

He fingered the visage of his odd watch; with the same long and short arm but with different symbols instead of numbers. The Braille watch that has recently made it to the stores; the time teller for the blind.

"Why, ah can't believe it's already this late. Ah best be gettin' home; even with Sheila here the streets are really dangerous at night, an' the buses, unfortunately, unlike bars, don't allow dogs inside."

He stood up and pulled on the dark beige-orange trench coat draped over his chair.

'_No, don't go yet!' _Kuki pleaded as warning signs went off in his head. _'Don't leave me.'_

"Oh, can I go with you?" She inquired maybe a tad too eagerly. She winced at how desperate she seemed. "I mean, walk you home or something?"

He laughed lightheartedly again. "Why, a woman walkin' a man home? Ah never heard of that one before. Might be too much trouble for ya."

"No, it's okay. _Really_."

He paused. "Well, ah reckon it would be good for us to walk togetha', but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Ah will be the one walkin' ya home." He smirked; she nearly melted on the spot.

She smirked in response, when she realized… "Alright, Wally. Alright."

He escorted her outside where the crisp night air met them. Wally breathed deeply.

"Well, that's anotha' plus to walkin' in the evenings. The breeze is cool as eva'." He stretched his arms wide as if to welcome the zephyr.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful out at twilight." She remarked as they started to walk down the empty sidewalks.

"Ah wish ah could see it, though," he murmured.

She kicked a crushed soda can. "Um, Wally, not to intrude but… can you tell me _how_? I now we've just met and all, and we barely know each other…" The lie made itself apparent on her tongue.

"No problem, Kooks. Well, it's nice to be able to talk about it someday. So, here goes…"

**-**

**Okay, fine. I admit it's not the best, and kind of short, but I'm saving the REALLY good stuff for last. To you people who tell me that reviews don't matter, well, if you're not writers, let me tell you: THEY DO MATTER. They're like an author's food, our motivation and inspiration. I mean, I know all about writing for yourself and all that, but I also do write for other people WHICH IS WHY I POST THEM ON THE INTERNET. And as you may very well know, one feels more loved and important by the number of people who show it. And I've been hearing a lot of you commenting on the beauty of this story, but unless you review and the hits don't reach five hundred while the feedback is less than thirty, well, I don't feel it. Not to sound cocky toward anyone. I'm just really, I don't know, feeling out of it. So please, please, please**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Moon On Our Wings

**I finally found out why this has been getting so many reviews in the past chapters. _I put the pairing in the summary. _Silly me! Now, I've been so excited to post this, and I was just waiting for a couple more reviews. Enjoy!**

**-**

PART 5: The Moon on Our Wings

Kuki waited patiently for him to begin his story as he took in a deep breath.

"Ah… ah was eighteen then, fresh outta high school. Coincidentally, me an' a coupla' of mah friends had just gotten our student driver license that year, an' mah mate, Luis, just got a car as a birthday gift from his mum. We... we were goin' on a road trip then. It was such a fine day; the sun burnin' bright in the sky, not a cloud in sight, an' ah felt the wind in mah hair, an' the countryside landscape was just awesome… an' then we stopped at an inn to get some shut-eye. Then, Luis woke me up an' we all sneaked out to avoid payin' for the rooms. Ah was such a hooligan before. An' then we were back on the open road, the moon hangin' in the sky, the stars strewn about like flecks of paint, an' then there was this sudden beam, an' a loud honkin'… an' then ah blacked out…

"Next thing ah knew, ah was wakin' up in the hospital, an'…"

He broke off, and she saw him bite his lip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, no. It makes me feel betta, in some way. Yeah, an' then, ah came 'round, an' ah heard all this bustle of activity 'round me. Ah reckoned mah mum was there, and mah dad, and mah lil' bro Joey, who was eight. But somethin' was wrong…

"Ah tried blinkin' and openin' mah eyes as hard as ah could, but ah couldn't see anythin' but this black cover on mah eyes, an' sometimes an ugly red sheet. Mah family knew then, but couldn't tell me. It was this nurse, ya see, who told me, finally. She was half-Irish, and completely blunt, but Fanny, that was 'er name, really hit a core in me.

"Ah was a good kid, she said. Might 'ave a mischievous streak, but ah had a lot of potential to do many things in life that could help others. Ah threw it away, she said next. By ridin' with those hoods in the middle of the night without any lights to avoid bein' spotted, this petrol tanker couldn't see us comin', and slammed right into that damn Ford convertible of Luis'. Ah was ridin' in the front passenger seat then, an' me and Luis took the most damage. The other guys, Carlo an' Matthew, only had a couple of minor injuries: fractured limbs, bent phalanges, that sorta thing. The kinda thing you can walk away from, those things that heal. Luis' left leg was crushed right up to his thigh; it had to be amputated, so he was gonna be crippled for life. An' me? I had a ruptured kidney an' shards of glass went into mah eyes, damaging nerves of some sort. If ya look close, my eyes don't look that different, pretty whole even, with only that murky sheen 'round it, and some haggardness of the iris. At least, that's what they told me.

"Ah became angry then; tantrum-throwin', an' ah wouldn't let anyone near, not even Joey. Ah hated Luis an' those other guys most of all; it wasn't really mah fault 'cause they were the one who pulled me into it. Ah mean, blindness has to be the most scarring of all disabilities, 'cause it crosses you out for a lotta things. So there, ah moped and brooded an' then it got to me that it ain't gonna get me anywhere. Ah worked out and practiced kickboxing, mah passion. Course ah fell down a lot an' hit things, an' they really hurt, but a powerful emotion like rage is the best motivation. Ah was held back from school for the obvious reasons, an' if ah hadn't pushed mah body so hard ah would've been bored outta mah head. An' ah was still steaming mad at the world, though it pretty much lessened. Then mah folks signed me up for some psychologist guy. At first ah thought it was kinda fishy, but talkin' 'bout all of it helped. A lot. Got me through that first year of not bein' able to see; everyone was really sympathetic too. Ah learned Braille so ah can read again, familiarized myself around getting' 'round town. It was the next year that things improved, though. A mate of mah dad's worked at some advanced technology company an' gave me a voice-activated an' talking computer, so ah can surf the net again. Then, someone told me ah ought to get a seeing-eye dog, an' weeks later, Sheila came to the picture.

"After quite a while, ah finally proved myself, an' the doctors said ah can go to college now. Ah thought hard about what course ah was gonna take, then ah remembered what Fanny said. That ah could help a lot people. Make a difference, ya know? So ah chose somethin' ah never considered before, but was actually perfect for me. Ah wanted to become a lawyer.

"Many people said it was impossible for me, 'cause of the way ah am an' all. But ah conquered that, an' ah was sure ah can make it, too. So ah took an exam for B.U. PoliSci, passed, an' now ah'm gonna be goin' to Yale this school year."

He gave her some time to let it all sink in. Then she spoke up, her voice an undertone.

"You must be a very strong person, Wally."

"Well, thanks. But ah don't think ah'm the only one between the two of us with a cemented character, Kooks," he said. "Back there… no, the past months, when ya were singin', ah heard somethin' in your voice. Sad, if ya must. Like ya went through a tragedy of some sort."

'_His senses must be more developed than I thought,' _she said to herself. _'How else can he know?'_

"I… I have, actually."

He stayed silent, letting her talk.

"When I was thirteen, my parents… died in a car crash. Maybe like the one you went through, leaving me and my sister…"

"Mushi," he uttered, out of the blue. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Um… your sister's name _is_ Mushi, isn't it?" He stammered.

"Hai, demo…" She slipped into her native Japanese for a moment. "I meant, yes, but… how did you know that?"

"Ya must have mentioned it earlier. Uh… as ya were saying?"

"Yes, um…" She was unnerved by the discussion. It was almost like they've known each other, from a past life. "Yes, we became orphaned then, and my Gran took us in. It wasn't the most comfortable of childhoods, but it was all I had. I always thought about what would have happened if things were different…"

"Ya wouldn't be who ya are now." He finished for her. He didn't have a chance to elaborate, as she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Wally, I was so absorbed in our, um, tête-à-tête, for lack of better word, that I forgot to mention that we've already passed by my complex. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Well, ya've been an excellent bother, Kuki," He answered. "Thanks for listening to mah ramblings."

"I feel like I should be the one thanking you."

He reached out and found her hand, squeezing it tight. Tendrils of affection crept to her heart, and he was the one weaving it around her.

"It ain't really everyday ah meet someone like ya, Numbuh Three…" He coughed into his hand, the last two words dissipating so they were barely heard, and not enough for comprehension, for both of them. Neck flushing, he turned towards her with a stumble. Then, without warning, he leaned forward and found her lips briefly, catching it in a soft, chaste, but ever so sweet kiss.

It was that one moment of heaven Kuki had been waiting for so long, and it was over too soon. Sheila yowled at the moon whose radiance was smoldering yet yielding with reflection.

He thrust a piece of paper into her palm, folding her fingers over it.

"It's mah numbah and email add. Gimme a call or a mail sometime, won't ya?" He smiled, and his eyes flickered fondly. He walked ahead.

"'Til next time, Kooks." His figure became smaller and smaller as he went into the distance.

Kuki went in the opposite direction, still unbelieving, but now, with ecstasy. Scarcely able to contain herself from twirling around in joy like the ballerina she once aspired to be, she went in the apartment complex. She climbed the stairs and inserted her key into the lock without too much concentration, and upon entering her condominium, plopped herself unto the couch and turned on the TV.

The euphoria would take a while to wear off, she knew that. He kissed her. _He kissed her!_

The channel was tuned on HBO, and The Phantom of the Opera (a favorite film of hers) was showing, with only minutes left within the movie. It was just after the climax, where Christine, the Phantom's love, had left with Raoul, her own heart's desire. The Phantom was disconsolate, of course, as he shattered the mirrors of his magnificent underground lair, which displayed his deformed features.

"_You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now, the music of the night…!" _The masked anti-hero bellowed, as the orchestra resounded with an outstanding blast of instrumental chaos. The scene was soon replaced by the ending one, and soon the credits were rolling with the moving track, 'Learn To Be Lonely,' but only one thing registered in her mind as she watched.

"You alone can make my song take flight…" she echoed absently. What a stirring line; and how true, too! But the Phantom's tale ended in tragedy; she was optimistic that the future had something better in store for her.

Only time will tell, won't it?

-

Not much farther away (a few blocks, to be exact), Sheila the German Shepherd seeing-eye dog had failed to caution her master of a particular hazard with a dependable bark. There was a minimal chasm in the sidewalk, probably something that started with a small crack, and would've been easy to jump over. That is, if you can see it.

The dog's blank oblivion eyes only watched helplessly as her master tripped on the fissure and twisted his leg, falling sideward, hitting the side of his head on the unforgiving concrete. Her inability to distinguish between colors couldn't identify the thick liquid that oozed from the gash on his head, but her heightened sense of smell can. The aroma was so heavy and overriding on her nose and could only be classified as one thing: blood. Human blood. She nudged his arm when he didn't move, and licked his ear with her wet tongue. She whimpered when he remained motionless. She did not know what it was, but something was very wrong.

She began to bark, tirelessly it seemed, but no one would pay attention. The section of the neighborhood was used to the aggravation of dogs that couldn't be silenced, and complaints can be submitted in the morning. The one woman with curlers in her hair and sleep weighing on her eyes who did look out the window only saw a crumpled form on the sidewalk, probably a drunk bum that collapsed in the streets, and a dog. A stray, most likely.

Sheila's aggrieved howls only drowned in the night, amongst indifferent people who were too lethargic to care.

**-**

**Review, or you're not seeing what happens next.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. A Perfect Circle

**You guys... YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! I thought I'd wait a while before I post the next one, but eight reviews in a couple of days? Thanks so much. Maybe I should keep on doing cliffies so you'll be FORCED to give me feedback... haha. **

**Just to let you know, this plot was inspired by the original Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen.**

**-**

PART 6: A Perfect Circle

Abigail Lincoln glimpsed at the mini monitor of her cell phone again and groaned. Aurora's bash had taken longer than she expected, and she highly doubted that Kuki's act wasn't over yet, but hoped that she would still be in the bar, for the after-activities.

"Hurry up, hurry up," she chanted under her breath, indirectly to the driver. There were only two other people in the bus: the driver, and a brunette guy a couple of seats down the aisle from her with aviator's goggles on his head. A fashion statement or something else, Abigail didn't pay attention.

She saw her transparent reflection on the clear glass window; her curly black hair windswept and all over the place, her brown cheeks were pink with the aftereffects of excitement and careless enjoyment, and her dark blue dress was wrinkled in more than a few areas. She was a mess, but one could tell that she had been having fun. She can only wish Kuki would excuse her for forgetting the time.

Suddenly, she saw a blurred shape as the bus rocketed on a hump. As they drove on considerably slowly, she heard the howls of an animal far behind. Come to think of it, she had seen what looked like a dog running around the figure awhile ago…

"Hey Mr. Driver? Can you just chill for a sec? I saw somethin' back there and I just wanna check it out…"

The driver seemed cranky. "Kid, this ain't no amusement park. You can't just tell me to stop anytime in the middle of the road…"

"What if I come with her? I saw something down there too. We won't take long," piped the only other occupant in the bus. Abigail looked at the goggled guy gratefully. She only saw him smile in the near-darkness.

"Oh, alright. But you gotta pay up first before you leave, and I'm only gonna wait for five minutes, then I'm out of here, without you kids or not." The door opened with a hiss, and Abigail and Goggled Guy zoomed past the door immediately.

It wasn't easy to jog down cement sidewalks in 5-inch heels, but Abigail had always been an athlete and could manage. About seven more yards from the silhouette, another living thing ran to her and put its paws on her chest, whining.

"Hey, girl, calm down…" she said to the dog, who, judging by the tag on the collar, was named 'Sheila', when she noticed another sign on the leather strap.

"Seeing-eye dog," she read aloud. Things had just gotten worse.

"Hey, he's hurt!" Came Goggle Guy's baritone, who went past her.

Running alongside Sheila, Abigail skidded to a halt next to Goggle Guy's kneeling position. He was supporting something and oh…!

Abigail's eyes almost bulged out. Goggle Guy was cradling the body of a young man, his face streaked with the darkening maroon blood that flowed from a large wound at his crown.

"He's hit his head on the ground," Goggle Guy mumbled.

Abigail grabbed the unconscious man's hand and pressed two fingers to his wrist. "He's still alive. His pulse is weak, but it's still there. If barely."

"Then we have to get him help!"

Goggle Guy picked the man up and darted towards the bus, with Abigail and Sheila following right after him. The driver's face was a picture when they arrived with the injured man, but took on grim determination. When they got in, he stepped on the pedal, with a new destination: the hospital.

Abigail had never been so petrified in her life. Her parents were doctors and she'd watched medical shows growing up, but had never been faced with such a life-and-death situation, even if it wasn't her life on the line. She held the man's head in her arms while his lower torso stretched upon the aisle, with his legs on top of Goggle Guy's lap. Goggle Guy stroked Sheila's fur to keep her at ease.

The ride to the hospital lasted only eight minutes, but it took forever to Abigail. She could feel the blood pouring out at a terrifying pace, staining her clothes and skin with it. How much has he lost lying there on the pavement, plus on this journey? She wanted to lessen the bleeding, but didn't know how. If only she had paid more attention to her father's lectures…

At long last, they finally arrived. The man was rushed to an emergency room, and Abigail and Goggle Guy were allowed to change into spare lab coats, with their own garments crusted with dried blood.

They sat outside the E.R. in silence until Goggle Guy began to converse.

"So, um, what's your name?" He extended a hesitant hand. "I'm Hoagie, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr." He offered an awkward grin.

She shook his hand. "I'm Abigail Lincoln." Followed by a sigh.

"I was scared, you know. And… I still am." She said suddenly.

"Me too," came his reply. "Even though I don't know him at all, it's like, a human being. I mean, if you didn't make the driver stop back there, there's no telling what would've happened."

"Well, it ain't over yet." She answered ominously. "There's still no tellin' if he's gonna live or not."

At that exact instant a doctor appeared, a clipboard in her grasp and an uneasy smile on her features. She had very unruly red curls pulled in a headband, an upturned nose, and her white lab gown hung loosely off her lanky frame.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Leona Waters, and I'm supervising Mr. Beatles' operation. You were the ones who found him, correct?" Spittle came from her mouth as she talked, but both didn't really mind.

"His name's Beatles, then?" Hoagie inquired.

"Wallabee David Beatles, in fact. We found some positive identification in his pockets. So, is that a yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you related to Mr. Beatles, in any way?"

"Nope, we just saw him lyin' on the ground with blood poolin' round his head, so duh, we had to help him," Abigail snapped. Tension hung in the air like a horrible stench no one can remove.

Dr. Waters was rather taken aback. Hoagie put his hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"Hey, girl, take it easy. She's just trying to find out what happened…"

"Well, evidently that isn't going to help that man dying in there, is it? I may not know him personally, but I felt something overwhelming there, and standin' around out here isn't gonna make stuff better! There's obviously a problem, so, Doc, not to be rude or anythin', can't you just tell us?"

Dr. Waters adjusted her glasses. "Alright, this is against regulation, but since it is plain to see that to contact Mr. Beatle's relatives would take too long, I would just ask you." There was a little sarcasm in her tone, but perhaps sincerity too.

"He needs a blood transfusion."

"So? I'm sure you've got a lot of those in your blood bank," objected Hoagie.

"You don't understand," Dr. Waters became more serious. "His is a rare one, and currently, we don't have supply for an AB negative."

The gravity of the situation became apparent then.

"I'm an AB negative."

Both Dr. Waters and Hoagie turned to Abigail, who was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept blood that hasn't been thoroughly tested…"

Then she raised her chin, defiant. "Tested, my ass! I'm here, I'm willing, and right now, that guy needs my blood! So why don't you just gimme a chance, willya!"

Dr. Waters nodded, clearly not the most authoritative person on the planet. "Um, fine, then. Now, have you been taking any daily medicine? Any antibiotics, drugs, vaccinations, immunizations, etcetera?"

"No."

"Have you have any needlework, décor or prescription, such as tattoos, piercings, or acupuncture, done in the past twelve months?"

"Ugh, no."

"Now, any current system infections? Allergies, asthma, coughs or colds, a fever in the past 24 hours?

"Do I look sick to you? No!"

"Any diseases? Irregular blood pressure, abnormal blood count, history of leukemia, sickle-cell, HIV, syphilis, tuberculosis, bleeding, hepatitis, malaria, diabetes, chronic illnesses, cancer of any kind, and so forth?"

Abigail looked about ready to explode. "If I did, would I be standing here like this!" She so very much wanted to strangle Dr. Waters right there and then, even though she once had a reputation of keeping her composure.

Dr. Waters looked down at the sheet. "I guess that covers it. But Ms. Lincoln, if this information is in any way inaccurate, I hope you are aware of the consequences…"

"What consequences?" Hoagie asked, trying to keep Abigail composed.

Dr. Waters' nose started to sweat, and her glasses slipped from its bridge. "Donating contaminated blood is illegal, and could face paying a high fine, probation, and even a couple of years in jail."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now is not the time for jokes, Mr. Gilligan." She turned to Abigail. "And I feel you must be aware than I am putting my neck on the block for this, but an emergency like this man is why I became a doctor. To save lives. I just hope you won't endanger ours."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's do this thing."

Hoagie faced her. "Are you sure about this, Abigail?"

She managed a weak smile. "The moment Wallabee Beatles entered our lives, I think you already know… this is the right thing to do."

Dr. Waters walked ahead, and Abigail began to follow. Then she looked back at Hoagie, who was still standing behind.

"And, boy, you can just call me Abby."

**-**

**Okay, I have an official protocol: I won't post the next chappie until I get eight reviews, and I guess that's fair because of the number of people that I presume read this fic. The next chapter is currently being rewritten so it might takea bit longer to post it, but anyway...**

**Btw, cookies to anyone who can name ALL the cameo appearances in the past few chapters!**

**So remember, REVIEW or ELSE!**


	7. What Doesn't Kill You

**The chapter's up. So go read it already before you get any older and would have to get decommissioned. And… it's kind of confusing, so bring out your common sense and make sure you don't lose it along the way.**

**-**

PART 7: What Doesn't Kill You

"…_**For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."**_

_**Ms. Athwart raised her head from the old, old textbook where she had been reading from. "Now, class, can anyone interpret the last lines of Poe's 'Annabel Lee?' Anyone"**_

_**Most of the girls in the class raised their hands, awed by the sweet tragedy of the piece, but the boys merely stuck out their tongues.**_

_**  
As the others gained recitation points, Susie Salmon and Kuki Sanban were passing notes to each other, unaware of what was going in around them. Usually Kuki would be one of those eager ones who'd do anything for an A, but she had been finally… off today. Not quite herself.**_

"_**That poem was kinda pretty, wasn't it?" She scrawled in her cursive handwriting, handing the piece of torn notebook paper to Susie. The other girl snickered as she read it.**_

"**_Pretty? More like pretty confusing, I'd say? What's a sepulcher anyway? And what was up with the 'sounding sea' thing? Seriously, that stuff was WHACKED.",_**

**_Kuki tried to smile, but was a little bit disappointed that her friend didn't share her interests. Susie was more of a 'goth-punk-rebel' hybrid while Kuki was just short of the stereotypical teenybopper._**

_**Before she could reply, the intercom's scratchy noise came on.**_

"_**Kuki Sanban, please report to the principal's office immediately."**_

**_There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' throughout the room. She didn't bother to talk. Susie winked at her as she got up, nodding to Ms. Athwart as she went out, wondering what kind of mess she had gotten into this time._**

_-_

_On the following Thursday…_

"Hello? Beatles residence."

Kuki held her breath as the phone was picked up, but soon realized that the voice on the other end was not Wally's, but someone younger. "Hello? This is Kuki Sanban. I'm looking for Wally, is he there?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Um, can ya hold on for a minute?" The boy didn't give her time to react as he put the phone aside, and Kuki heard his footsteps, and then a call of _'Mom! Some gerl's lookin' for Wally!'_

The mother, she assumed, yelled back, "You're still on the phone, Joey! Hang on, ah'll get it." Kuki smiled gently at the family's antics. So these were Wally's mom and little brother…

"Hello?" came a distinctly older, female voice. "Joey said ya were lookin' for mah son. Who're ya?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of Wally's. We met last week at a bar were I work. He walked me home and asked that I call him sometime. May I talk to him?"

There it was, that nervous stillness again. "Dear, ya seem to be a very nice gerl, and ah presume you're really good friends with Wally, so ah guess ah can trust ya with this…"

Kuki stopped twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

"There's been an accident."

Her heart sped up inside her chest. Where have she heard this before? For a moment she couldn't speak, and choked out, "Is… is he alright?"

There was a slight hesitance. "Oh, he's fine now, but… when did ya say ya met him?"

"Just last week."

"Oh my…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Dearie, are ya sure it's just last week? No meetings _ever_ before that?"

Instinct insisted that she hand up, but she didn't. "No… what's the matter?"

"Well… then, ah… ah don't think he'll rememba' ya."

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "What? Why? Is it that bad?" _'He's not dead, he's still alive, at least..'_

"He… he fell down on the pavement last Friday, at Void Street, an' he hit his head bad on the concrete. Luck'ly, some two young people found 'im… the gerl, _a pleasant one_, _named after a president, I think,_ even donated some of 'er rare blood type an' saved his life… but there was a catch…"

'_Put it down, you won't like what you'll hear next.' _"What…. Was it?"

"There was some damage to his brain, an' it affected some memory lobe, the docta' told me. She… she said… that he won't rememba' anythin' that happened in the past few months. Maybe he'll retain some fragments of his memories, but… nothing else." There was a hint of sorrow in the mother's tone.

'_No, not again…' _Said the tears that came to the corners of her eyes. _'I couldn't have lost him again…'_

Both women were quiet, but both also understood the reason for it.

"Can… can you tell me where he is?"

"Yes, of course." The mother seemed to be sniffling. "He's stationed at St. Dominick's Hospital, Room 345."

"Th-thank you…"

And she finally hung up, but not before it was too late.

-

_**She knocked briefly on the wooden door and entered without delay, where the principal looked at her with questioning eyes, hands neatly folded on the table.**_

"_**Yes, sir?" She took a seat.**_

"_**Kuki Sanban, I suppose?"**_

"_**Yes, sir."**_

_**His gaze hardened. "Well, I guess you have no time for the formalities, so I'll go straight to the point."**_

"_**Yes, sir."**_

"**_Your parents were in an accident." He didn't wait for her to react then._**

"_**There's a police car waiting for you in the parking lot, the one who reported the accident. He asked if he can pick you and your sister up and drive you to the hospital. It seems your grandmother had a seizure when she heard about it, and it was his duty to ensure you and your sister's safety, at least until you're left in the care of proper guardians.**_

"_**Is that clear?"**_

"_**Yes, sir."**_

**_Neither said a word as she left. Five minutes later, she was in the front of the police vehicle with the seemingly deadpan police man beside her and fifteen more minutes afterwards, found herself facing a doctor with a reverse expression and her sister clutching her arm firmly, as if hanging on for dear life._**

_-_

The lights were yellow, and mixed fragrances hung in the air. She closed her eyes, inhaling the many clean and natural scents of the flower shop.

'_He has to have remembered me.'_

'_What if he doesn't?'_

The vibrancy of the bright colors of each blossom was both cheerful and depressed.

"I never even got to ask what his favorite flower was," she muttered under her breath.

'_Can you handle it?'_

'_I'm sure I can.'_

'_No, you're not.'_

'_What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger…' _

'_Are you sure about that?'_

'…_No.'_

The tags shouted their names at her. Chrysanthemums, peonies, baby's breaths, tulips, pansies… What was appropriate?

Her eyes settled on a lone pink rose, sitting on it's own in the glass vase. The dewdrops on it's petal's surface reflected her morose expression.

Perfect.

She bought it, along with two other roses, one white and one yellow, along with an assortment of daisies and littler flowers. It wasn't much, and it pretty much bled her daily allowance dry, but what else can she do?

She got a tiny red ribbon to tie the bouquet with, along with her purchases.

The tolling of the little bells on the door of the shop was heard as she walked out.

-

She couldn't be grateful enough to Wally's mom for telling her his room number, to save her the trouble and hassles of asking the desk clerk and requesting for a pass. As she stepped into the elevator, the conversation in her head didn't stop.

'_You've been hurt so many times. Are you sure this is worth it?'_

'_Is that even a question?'_

Of course it was. _He_ was.

Upon arriving on the fourth floor, she strode in the empty whiteness of the corridors. So blank and grieving. How can people stand being in such a place?

-

'_**What's wrong? Where's Tzuuza-sama and Kaaza-san?" She asked fearfully, referring to her parents.**_

_**Her grandmother had been driven to the emergency room and given an oxygen mask as she almost had a heart attack after hearing the news.**_

_**Mushi clutched onto her hand, trembling.**_

_**The kindly doctor, a man in his early fifties with round glasses perched on his nose, bent down to their level, meeting their expectant gazes evenly. **_

"**_Kuki-chan and Mushi-chan… I have some very bad news." Of Japanese descent as well…_**

"_**What is it? Tell us, we can take it," Kuki said, though her heart was saying the exact opposite. "We're big girls now." Mushi's grip tightened.**_

_**The crow's feet around the doctor's eyes crinkled as he squinted at them, suppressing the tears. "Your parents…had been in a car crash."**_

_**Mushi gasped beside her, but she only closed her eyes for a long moment, then opened them again, voice not so steady this time.**_

"_**Did… something happen?"**_

"_**I'm sorry to be the one to tell you girls this, but…**_

"_**They didn't make it."**_

_**At that, Mushi burst into hysterical sobs, and the doctor set aside his clipboard to wrap his arms around her. In his comforting gesture, Mushi seemed so vulnerable, and fragile, like a baby bird that had fallen off it's next and had no way of climbing back.**_

**_She, however, didn't move, didn't make a sound. It was all too much like a horrible dream, a nightmare… the kind that she had always been scared of what she was sure would never happen._**

"**_You're wrong." Said her mouth, but her soul said something along the lines of 'You have to be wrong.'_**

-

Then she found it. Room 345. Her fingers closed over the doorknob and was just about to turn it, but couldn't. She rested her forehead against the heavy metal coolness of the large door. She had forgotten to knock before, and did so now.

Almost instantaneously, she heard a muffled "It ain't locked. Come in," in Wally's unmistakable accent. She nearly ran away at the thought of seeing him without him remembering who she was, what they shared that night, how they both felt when he kissed her.

But then, without further ado, opened it hastily before she could let more chances slip away.

**-**

**This chapter's kinda… BLAH, but I guess I'm just procrastinating for the big upcoming scene. Lots of… stuff coming up in the next chapter, and whether or not this ends up as a tragedy is entirely up to you when you**

**REVIEW! Or else!**


	8. The Day the Music Died

**I'm so terribly sorry for how long it took me to update this. I've been feeling pretty out of KND lately and school is hassling the hell out of me. Anyway, this chapter is for all my faithful reviewers but dedicated for one person in particular: lovebird3000. Thank you so much for the unbelievable support. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C:KND or 'The Three Libras' by A Perfect Circle.**

**-**

PART 8: The Day the Music Died

The light shone on the stage, revealing the exquisite enigma that was her. She sat on a tall, formal stool, legs crossed neatly at the ankles with her angular sitting position, and her head was bowed. When she raised her chin, a lock of raven hair fell across her face; when she lifted her face to the crowd, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"_Threw you the obvious and you flew_

_With it on your back, a name in your recollection_

_Thrown down among a million same…"_

_-_

"**Who is it?" Questioned Wally, who was sitting on his bed, as she entered. He seemed to be staring straight ahead; when she looked down on his lap a metal book lay open there. Of course. Reading in Braille. **

"**Um… I'm not sure you'll remember." It was all she could do to keep her voice from cracking. "We… we only met a week ago, at the Orange Island."**

**His face fell. "Oh, pardon me, then. Ah… ah guess they toldya about me?"**

"**You gave me your number; I called your house. Your mom answered."**

**He winced. "Ah apologize if she… overreacted. She does that a lot."**

"**No, it's alright." **

**Then… silence, more awkward than any she'd experienced before. The all-too familiar tingling sensation started in her nose. The sensation of crying.**

"**So, um, how d'ya say we met again?" He said in an attempt to make the visit actually worthwhile. Just being modest, she guessed. Was there truly no hope after all?**

**-**

"_Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed_

_And passed over, when I've looked right through_

_To see you naked and oblivious_

_And_

_You don't see me…"_

Her voice had gone unintentionally eerie, almost inhuman, in its splendor. The awestruck audience's tiny hairs stood up on the backs of her their necks. She had the façade of a sad, dangerous siren.

-

"**Oh, yeah. I work at the Orange Island, and…"**

"**As a what?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**What d'ya do there? Ah'm sorry but ah don't remember…"**

**Kuki winced. Of course he didn't. Damn destiny that he didn't.**

"**Oh, no problem." Though her mind was saying something else. "I sing."**

**He seemed to lapse into thought. "A… singer?"**

"**Yes?" She asked hopefully. Could it be…?**

**He glanced at her with remorse on his face. "Ah'm sorry… ah really don't remember. But go on, please."**

**Before, she had been thinking of certain words she thought might trigger a recall, but then, not anymore. Not after this.**

**-**

"_But I threw you the obvious_

_Just to see if there's more behind the eyes_

_Of a fallen angel_

_The eyes of a tragedy…"_

She might have once loved to sing, maybe even lived for it; but it wasn't too clear now. Her talent was mesmerizing, her voice lovely, but the passion, the spark behind her eyes, had gone, leaving only the whispering melody of empty words and the tragedy of remembering.

-

"**I was performing that night, and I noticed you singing alone at your table. After my number I approached you and we started talking…**

"**You told me about some of your interests, and about Sheila, and…" she was interrupted suddenly by a question.**

"**Will ya sing for me?"**

"**S-sing?" Was he really asking what she thought he was?**

"**Yeah. Ah know what ah'm askin' might be a bit much, but ah just had an idea that maybe… well, neva mind. Ah won't mind if ya don't wanna, ah really won't." There was a smile on his lips, but there was something missing from it.**

"**No, no, it's okay. It won't be any trouble at all." Anything for him. "What would you like me to sing?"**

"**Anythin' would be great, but maybe ya could do what ya sang that night…" A flitter of hope ignited her heart. Did he want to remember her as much as she did?**

"_**Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me…**_

_**Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar  
My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no…"**_

**He leaned back and stretched, as if trying to relish every instance of her harmonious cry, though it was merely an acapella. She reached a feverish pitch in the height of the ecstasy that fact had brought her.**

"_**I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh- did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"**_

**_  
_He might have said "Kooks?" in one brilliant flash of remembrance, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her again, but she would never really know, because at that very moment came a voice that was familiar to both of them, but ironically shouldn't be.**

**-**

"_Here I am, expecting just a little bit too much_

_From the wounded, but I see through it all_

_And see you…"_

A tear now descended her cheek, though those only on the frontline would know. This was too close, too close to something in her heart, and it was punishment, it was cruelty, to make her live through it again.

-

"**Wally, who you got there with ya? It sounds kinda like… Kuki!"**

**She had barely had the chance to turn around before no other than her best friend, Abigail Lincoln, had thrown two brown arms around her.**

"**Girl, whatchat doin' here?" She exclaimed. "Waitaminute, do you guys know each other?" Now referring to Wally.**

"**We're just getting reacquainted, Abby," the Australian replied. Then something happened then that truly shocked Kuki. Abigail leaned down, past her seat by the bed, to place a soft kiss on Wally's mouth, which he gladly returned.**

**-**

"_So I threw you the obvious_

_To see what occurs behind_

_The eyes of a fallen angel_

_Eyes of a tragedy…"_

It was a wonder, or perhaps a miracle, that she hadn't been reduced to a sobbing mess. All her dreams, her fantasies of being with the only man she could and ever will love, was interrupted by her best friend, the same way she did so while singing the song that might have let him know that he was supposed to be with _her_, and not anyone else.

It wasn't fair. It never was.

-

"**A-abby, you didn't tell me you got over your 'hot numbah' at the O.I." She managed to say teasingly, putting up a brave front because she couldn't do anything else.**

"**I'll tell you a secret, girl." Abigail patted Wally's cheek fondly. "He was the dream boy I saw there. Talk about fate, eh?"**

"**And she was the angel who saved me. I owe her my life."**

**The explanation came to her in shatters, but now it all made sense. That night when he walked her home, he encountered the accident, and while Abigail was rushing to make it to her Big Night, she saw him bleeding in the street, and helped him when no one else did.**

**She gazed at Abigail now, and though she was her friend, her best friend, the only thing that filled her was jealousy, and the slightest touch of anger. How badly she wanted to be in her position right now, with Wally's hand entwined with hers and looking too much like the perfect couple everyone envied, only the gods knew. **

**Her nails dug hurting crescents in her palms to cover for the bigger one in her chest, though she kept her eyes directed forward in lieu of being suspicious, though the welling in her eyes might have already done that.**

**Abigail sat on the side of Wally's bed, between her and him, too akin to her location in the battle of souls.**

"**So, Kooks, you never told me how you guys met…"**

**Maybe none of it matters now.**

**-**

"_Oh well… apparently nothing_

_You don't see me_

_You don't see me at all…"_

As she finished with a lingering last note that would wipe away any memory of the performances before her, she didn't wait for the applause and cheering and the flowers thrown at her feet like she was supposed to. She left her audience confused and dazzled with the clickety-clack sound of her heels across the stage, fleeing to the dressing room and sinking down into the miniature hall of mirrors. This was all happening much like when she found out he was blind, but now it was with a different one-track thought that echoed great and terrible beauties in the passage of a lifetime.

It could have been her; it should have been her, but it wasn't. It wasn't, it wasn't, and the resonance of those words was enough to break the girl that had never really been there until she met him.

-

**I'm sorry if it was so incredibly sucky, but as I said I haven't been in my usual writing self lately and this is all I could come up with. So forgive me if it wasn't worth the wait. There are two more chapters to go, so if you wanna see what happens then, please do REVIEW!**


	9. After 525,600 Minutes

**A/N: **To say that I abandoned this story is an exaggeration. It's been, what? Three, four years since I updated? But this is a fandom I'll always love, and recently I remembered this story, which I'd been so proud of back then… and yet never got to finish. I guess it wasn't meant to be finished back then, and it's been waiting for me to pick it up and just write it again. I'm reviving it now, with plans to rewrite every chapter (since even the chapters I wrote recently, I wrote in the tone of the past chapters, which didn't leave much room for improvement), but for the moment I want to give readers the next chapter they've been waiting for for a long, long time.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or the song 'It's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion.

-

-

PART 9: After 525, 600 Minutes

_A year later…_

Abigail shivered in front of the mirror, trying to put on eyeliner without poking her eye out in the process. Kuki rolled her eyes and snatched the liner from her friend's hands.

"Aw, come on! Give it back! There's forty-five minutes left and I haven't even finished puttin' on my makeup!" Abigail wailed, reaching out to grab the liner back.

Kuki shook her head. "You can't make me watch my best friend go blind a night before her wedding."

"Sorry, Kooks. It's just, I'm so…" She sighed deeply. "Nervous. I've never felt like this before."

There was a silence, at least, until she felt something hit the back of her head.

"Hey, what was that fo'?" She rubbed the aggrieved part. "That hurt."

"Come on, Abby. Pull yourself together." Kuki held her friend's shoulders and made her look her in the eye. "You can do this, alright? I know you can. Your family knows you can. Wally…" here she winced imperceptibly. "He… he knows that too. Now you gotta believe it? Okay?"

Abigail smiled gratefully. "Thanks, girl. Don't know what I'll do without you."

With that, they continued to prepare and was done in twenty minutes. They went down from Abigail's apartment and met Nigel Uno, the son of Kuki's employer and someone she was currently dating, and was also their ride for this trip, as it follows.

"You two appear very lovely tonight," he said amicably, kissing Abigail on the hand as she boarded his car, slapping him away playfully.

"Especially you, Kuki." He whispered as he planted a peck on her cheek. She frowned slightly.

"Nigel, you do know it's Abigail's special night."

"I know, I know. But I wasn't joking." He lowered his signature sunglasses, which he never seemed to take off, to meet her gaze.

She giggled uneasily. "Um, you look good in your tux too." She averted her eyes. "Now let's go, we don't want the soon-to-be bride to be late." And she hastily got in the vehicle, and Nigel followed.

As the ride began, she was thankful that Nigel had turned on the radio and didn't try to entwine their hands as she rode shotgun, with Abigail trying to breathe evenly at the back.

Nigel was a nice guy: gentlemanly, thoughtful, considerate, and awfully generous, and seldom lost his temper. It was partly why she said yes to him when he asked her out.

The other part concerned the fiancé of her best friend.

She didn't like the knot that formed in her stomach when she said his name awhile ago, or whenever they were together, which was on a regular basis. They became good friends, along with Nigel and Hoagie, the other savior of his life. The camaraderie they formed felt right, somehow. But she was the odd one out, at lest to herself. She was the hypocrite.

She was fooling Nigel, leading him on even though she knew she didn't and wouldn't like him that way, accepting the kisses and touches he gave her without returning them sincerely enough. She was fooling Abigail, who, after all this time, still didn't know that they had been referring to the same person they wanted that first night they told each other about their perfect men. She was fooling Wally… kind, lovable, charming Wally, who'd been the love of her life the instant she set eyes on him, which was longer than it seemed…

And worst of all, she was fooling herself.

But the game was ending tomorrow, when she'd watch her two dearest friends pledge their love for each other, and all her dreams would shatter.

Tomorrow, her masquerade would stop meaning _anything._

-

-

Abigail was happy, she could see that. Almost heartbreakingly so, her brown skin warming and the edges of her lips reaching the skies upon seeing Wally. Her fiancé, and not anyone else's, which she claimed to the world by planting a kiss on his mouth and surprising him. His hand slid easily into the small of her back, and he graced Kuki and Nigel with nothing more than a grin before waving his hand to usher them inside to start the rehearsal dinner.

They sat in sequence, almost in some kind of predestined order: Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, then Abigail, before Hoagie chuckled uneasily and switched places with Nigel, neither of them knowing what made them sit like that. Nigel flashed Kuki a tiny smile as he took his place next to her, a hand atop hers, absently stroking her skin with his thumb. She made no move to accommodate him or to remove her hand.

Beside her, Wally was bouncing his foot up and down, the rest of him tense and stiff.

"Hey," she leaned closer, eyes watering in nostalgia at a whiff of his cologne. "Nervous?"

He bit his lip, and he found her hand on the table, giving it an impromptu squeeze. "Me? Nervous? Ya must be kiddin.'"

She pressed into his palm in return. "You know this isn't even everything yet. Tomorrow you'll have to get past the _ceremony_."

He was in the middle of sipping on some wine, which he nearly sputtered out; interrupting Mr. Lincoln's opening speech.

"Baby? You okay?" Abigail inquired, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, ah'm all roight. That damn wine's outta get me."

There was a round of laughter at the table, which immediately eased the mood. The formality continued, and Wally bumped his shoulder into hers.

"Ya owe me one for that, Kooks," he murmured mischievously.

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to pay you?" How exactly had she managed to live through twelve months' worth of this? This hammering in her chest, this dampness in her palms, this churning in her stomach?

He winked at her, an impossible glint in his cloudy eyes.

"Ah'll see you on the dance floor."

-

-

**A/N: **There's one chapter and an epilogue left in this story. One of the only chaptered fics I've ever finished, and already one of my longest.

Please review.


	10. It's You

**Author's Note:** I guess five reviews is okay too. Ehehe. Might as well post the clincher chapter and see if you guys like it any better. I love this story to bits, hope you do too :]

-

-

Part 10: It's You

"I knew something was up with the universe the day Wally decided to clock his head on the sidewalk and have Abigail and me save him from that mess. I'm telling you, that guy still owes me a shirt."

A handful of scattered chortles, and Hoagie went on. "But seriously, folks, there's something really fishy about three strangers on some chance meeting on, say, a bus, followed up with this horrible tragedy that's like, only averted by blood donation—a rare type, go figure—and then that amnesia… man, it got me thinking we were in a soap opera."

"And who are you supposed to be—the evil stepbrother villain?" Wally remarked, earning a few good-natured snickers.

Hoagie waved his hand around dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kangaroo-boy. I'm trying to give you a nice wedding message here, if you don't mind?"

Wally, obviously a bit tipsy, nodded. "Foine, go on then," with a snort.

"There. Thanks. So where was I? Oh yeah… so it was like destiny conspiring, right? Then Kuki comes into his hospital room one day, dragging Nigel into the mix a few months later… and you got this… gang, this team, almost… this group of friends who just seemed to _click_. Like we met before, past, future, whatever. I can't explain it.

"Then, of course, inside the loop… there's Wally and Abigail, who just work better together than anyone else. And, I guess, that's why we're all here today."

He left the head of the table without so much as an ending note, which prompted a few good seconds before everyone started applauding. Nigel, ever the proper man, sensed that it was the cue for the toast, and he stood, a clink to his glass.

"To Wally and Abigail!" He exclaimed, shortly followed by echoes of the same phrase. Raised glasses of clear liquor, cheers and agreements, and a toast, for the impending bride and groom.

"I love you, Wally," Kuki couldn't help but overhear as Abigail held his cheeks in her cupped hands.

"This is, for'us," Wally grazed his lips to hers, and that was when Kuki tuned out, knowing she couldn't bear to hear anymore.

She pushed her chair back and got up to leave, when Nigel stopped her with a pleasant grin—nothing overly bright nor excessively captivating—and an extended hand.

"I do believe it's time to dance."

She gazed up at him, her savior with his tinted sunglasses and his prim decorum, realizing that he was all she had, since the one she was pining for would soon be a sin to even think about. She beamed a little too gratefully, perhaps to hide the moisture in her eyes, reeking of salt and loneliness and resignation.

Some indiscriminate song was playing, and they danced not too far, not too close—enough to be comfortable and not awkward. They weren't really looking at each other's eyes, or maybe she was trying not to catch Nigel's longing stare, and instead opted to watch the other couples, swaying around them.

Mr. Lincoln was speaking amiably with Mrs. Beatles, while their spouses were conversing near the punch bowl. Mushi and Tommy, hers and Hoagie's younger siblings respectively, weren't dancing, but mumbling to each other near the stage. Their friends, Sonya and Lee, had already disappeared to Heaven-knows-where doing Hell-knows-what. Hoagie was in some strange tango, chatting up one of her co-workers from the O.I., and Wally and Abigail…

…were locked in an embrace, barely moving, faces buried in each other's necks, mouths whispering breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and closed the distance between her and Nigel, her cheek leaning on his chest.

A few painful forevers later, and the song changed and that was when a tap came on Nigel's shoulder and suddenly, Wally and Abigail were there, expressions contented and blissful.

""_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window…"_

"Ah promised Kuki a dance earlier," Wally said, and Nigel only showed a slight of hesitance in letting her go. Abigail tore off his shades and put them on her head, ruining her hairdo.

"Come on, Uno, show me some of your moves from the land of tea and biscuits," she chided.

"I'd be glad to." And with that, they were lost in the throng.

"How 'bout us, Kooks?" Wally held out an arm to her, and carefully, she guided his hand to her waist, her hand resting on his. He smiled then, the sun melting on his mouth, and her heart broke for the nth time that evening.

"_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever…"_

"What a song, huh?" He commented with a nuance of mirth. "Did ya ever sing this one?"

"Nah, I don't think so," she shook her head, sidestepping in time with him.

"Really? Seems to me… like ya've done every song in the goddamn universe."

"_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…"_

She couldn't help a smirk. "Not every song. I haven't done a rock one yet… or—or a rap one."

He laughed, soft and vibrant. "Wow, ah'd like to hear that."

"Bet you would've." She concurred, with a following thought. "What… what did you like… that I did? I mean, which ones did you like to hear me sing, Wally?" She didn't know what made her ask, but it was undeniable that she wanted to know.

"_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me…"_

"Let's see. There's that Whitney Houston number—ah forgot the title, then that Mariah one that was on the soundtrack of some movie… 'Miracles' ah think… oh, and ah loved it when you did Elvis!" His hold unconsciously tightened around her as he twirled them both, and she wondered, vaguely, how he could dance so well when he couldn't even see where they were going.

She opened her mouth to reply, but he kept on.

"Ah mean, it was a slow mothafucka, but still…"

She giggled, in her best effort to be demure, and almost forgot to ask him the one thing she hopes he remembers, after all this time.

"_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me…"_

"How about when I did 'Eyes On Me.' It was from Final Fantasy, a game you used to play when you were a kid?"

His brows furrowed lightly in firm concentration. "Hmm, ah don't recall that one. When did ya ever do that—?"

"Oh, you know, the night we first met," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

His expression perceptibly darkened. "Kuki, ah really don't think we ought to be talkin' 'bout this now." He stiffened, and she thought he would have let go and pushed her away at that moment. What was she trying to prove anyway? He was going to marry Abby tomorrow, and did she really want to break them up? Was that how miserable and desperate she had become? She felt like her insides were being twisted, pulled apart to the point of excruciation, and she couldn't do anything. Not run away, not stay here, where being with Wally only hurt worse than it should.

"_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper…"_

She kept her hands rested on his shoulders, but she bowed her head, letting a tremble pass through her. A sob slipped out, choked and strangled and sad, and Wally, instead of avoiding her, wrapped his arms around her in an embrace he hoped was comforting.

"Ah'm sorry, Kooks. Ah'm sorry ah upset you." His voice was low, seeking forgiveness. "Ah just… ah never really saw why ya kept bringin' it up, 'coz we're friends now anyway, and it's always a touchy little bugga' for me. Ah've been weak once, and ah didn't ever wanna be that again, and that night… the one ya always spoke of, it reminds me that there are some parts of mah own life ah can't even remember.

"It upsets me that ah can't remember ya. First time around." The edges of his mouth curled ruefully, his thumb sweeping under her eyes, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "But if it's any consolation, ya have me, roight now. Ah'm willin' to hear out your side of the story."

"_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever…"_

Wally smiled, tenderly, beckoningly, and she swore to herself that that was the last time she would have her heart broken.

"So, what is it that you've always been meaning to tell me?"

He was offering her an out, a release, a possibility to rekindle that memory in hopes of—in hopes of what, she despaired. Of destroying the lives of everyone around her, for her own shot at happily ever after?

"_If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this and if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now…"_

No, she decided. She has had her own chances at life, at happiness. She wouldn't even dare to ruin his.

"It's nothing, Wally."

It's you, Wally, she bit her tongue, fighting to keep her tone even, reaching out to stroke his cheek even as the tears continued to descend hers. "It's just… something I've always wondered about." It has always been you, she wanted to add.

He grinned, and hugged her to him once again. "Whatever it is, ah'm sure it doesn't matter. You'll always have me, okay?"

She didn't respond, and only smiled against his neck, so close that his heartbeat resounded with hers.

I still wish you'd remember me, she yearned, even as the song ended, even as they slowly came apart, Abby pulling him outside and Nigel claiming her for another dance.

"This will have to do," she told herself, and she didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until Nigel asked her if she said anything. She beamed softly at him, catching him off-guard with a kiss to his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, Nigel," she murmured into his collar, looping her arms across his nape. Out of the corner of her vision she saw a glimpse of Wally and Abby in the patio, the moon shining on their wings, and a strange light in Wally's unseeing eyes.

She turned away.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

-

-

**Author's Note:** Only the epilogue left, now. Please review.


End file.
